


I Choose You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Famous Blaine, Humor, M/M, Reality TV, Slow Build, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voice AU where Blaine gets to be a coach and Kurt gets to be a talent ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanksmuseum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/gifts).



Becoming a popstar seemingly overnight was enough to shock Blaine to his core, but he hopes that he has managed to keep his wits and his heart through the mediatic tsunami that his life has become.

One day he was playing his guitar in the park near NYADA to pass the time and test his songs along with some covers, and it feels like the next he was the new musical sensation, bringing back to the scene some of the 1950s charm (not his words) with a contemporary twist (ditto).

The only article he has opposed publicly is when someone called him a dapper, cleaner George Michael because … No.

So far, Blaine feels like he’s on a ride that cannot be stopped: he can sing his compositions–granted, his producers have found some really talented lyricists and composers to help him along the way, but he has a say in every decision.

So far so good, right?

But when his agent calls him to ask him his opinion about very red chairs, Blaine almost faints.

“The Voice?” he repeats, and Kitty nods behind her glass of scotch. “The Voice wants me to take over  _Pharrell_?”

“Yes, my precious little Hobbit,” Kitty says, her smile softer than her words. “NBC’s The Voice, the shows that gathers around 14 millions of our fellow countrymen, has called little old moi to ask if you would be available for the next season.”

“Oh my God.”

“And since your next tour is not until the next summer …”

“Oh. My. God, Kitty!”

“Relax, honey, or people are going to think that you’re not pooping rainbows anymore.”

That makes him laugh, at least, and some of the tension that has been building inside of him since the show has been slipped into the conversation melts away.

“And rumor has it that Adam is looking forward to work with you.”

“No he doesn’t.” Blaine has never been particularly subtle about his cute fanboying over the leader of Maroon 5.

“No he doesn’t,” Kitty echoes, letting a giggle out as Blaine throws the pit of his Martini’s olive at her. “I just wanted to see your face.”

“Meanie.”

“Bitch.”

Blaine and Kitty smile at each other before lifting their glasses. “To a new step towards stardom!”

–

  


“Oh my God, Rachel!”

“I know!!”

“I have to audition!”

“At the very least, yes!”

“Fuck, what song should I pick?”

“Let’s brainstorm–you bring yourself, I bring the lemoncello.”

“Deal.”

–

This is it.

He’s actually going to be sitting in that chair, next to Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton and Adam Levine–cue swooning–and participate in one of the biggest musical show airing right now, and millions are going to watch him and judge him too and–

“You should stop thinking so loudly.”

Blaine freezes and turns, looking at his idol who looks even hotter wearing his comfy sweater and jeans and good Lord, it’s hot on that set.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Blaine,” Adam says, shaking Blaine’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you–and I love that jazzy cover you made of Kiwi, by the way.”

“It’s an acid jazz cover,” Blaine corrects automatically before closing his eyes. “Why am I correcting you, thank you, thank you so much. You’re such an inspiration and–”

“Breathe.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up at the smile on Adam’s face. “Let’s do that again?”

“Let’s.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Adam,” Blaine says, shaking Adam’s hand one more time. “You are truly an inspiration.”

“Thank you.”

“And I hope we’ll make a good show.”

“I hope you won’t be too starstruck to steal my choices.”

Blaine’s competitive edge trumps his nerves and his limited crush. “Bring it on.”

Adam laughs and claps his shoulder. “Ah, I knew you had it in you!”

“Alright people,” Christina Milian calls before giving a look at Adam, “and Adam, if you could be done with your early terrorizing of the newbie, we’re ready for the soundcheck before the arrival of the audience. Judges, to your seats.”

Blaine shakes hands with Blake–and he’s not even ashamed to ask for an autograph for Sam–and kisses the back of Christina’s hands (of the both of them actually) before sitting down in his chair.

The crew around them checks the microphones, Milian singing a couple of lyrics to make sure that their earpieces work, and then they try the chair to make sure that they light up and more importantly, that they do turn when the judges press the button.

“Perfect,” the crew director says in his radio, and the director of the show comes to the stage.

“We don’t want you,” Adam jokes, and the man flips him off.

“You wish. Now, i know that three of you know how this goes, but let me summarize it for Blaine over there. The Blind auditions are going to be recorded over three days. So gird your loins, and don’t hesitate to ask for drinks.”

Blaine nods, getting ready to ask for some serious coffee.

“The team has made a selection over the different people who applied, but you’re still going to have to listen and make a choice over 150 persons, to create a team of 5 contestants. Clear?”

“Clear,” the four of them reply in unison.

“Now, some of them have very unique voices, some have a lot of power, but it’s ultimately up to your sensibility to pick someone or to stay where you are with your back to them. Each song is 2 minutes, so you have to trust your gut and your ears.”

“Alright,” Blaine says, feeling his palms sweating.

“Relax though,” Christina says next to him, reaching to pat his hand, “it’s not a matter of life and death.”

“Just a matter of making a dream come true or crumble,” Blaine replies with a shaky smile.”

“Exactly!”

“No pressure then.”

“No pressure at all,” Blake chirps, “relax, listen to the music, have fun and try to convince them that you’re the right coach for them!”

Blaine wiggles in the chair, finding a comfortable position before nodding decisively. “Let’s do this,” he says loudly, and he smiles as the team and crew claps and cheers.

The young assistant that has been assigned to him gets closer, checking if he needs a touch of makeup and to write down the different drinks he’ll be needing for the next three hours.

“Thank you Jane,” Blaine says with a smile as she finishes to write it down, and she looks at him with a surprised smile.

“You remembered my name,” she whispers and he nods.

“Of course!”

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson.”

“You’re very welcome, Jane.”

“Good luck!” she says as she goes, throwing him a bottle of water.

“I’m going to need it,” he mumbles to himself, following his fellow coaches out of the room to let the audience settle down.

—

“Alright Kurt, you are candidate number 71.”

“Thank you.”

“Deep breath,” the assistant with the eyeliner tells him, a benevolent smile on his face. “Relax, and don’t let anybody try to dull your sparkle, okay?”

“O-okay. Thank you, …?”

“Elliott.”

“Thank you Elliott.”

“You’re welcome Kurt. You can ask Dani over there for some water if you want, and there is some Wi-fi if you want to pass the time. See you later!”

“See you … alright, calm down Hummel, this is not your first audition …”

—

Blaine has turned for three candidates so far, and won one, but he feels pretty good about this win.

Skylar has the star potential that he has been looking for, and a honey-smooth voice that Blaine already wants to see in different styles.

Besides, he stole him from Adam’s clutch, and it feels pretty good to know that the young contestant decided that Blaine was the right coach to go to the finale.

“Stop pouting, Adam,” Blake calls with a laugh, and from the corner of his eye, Blaine can see that Adam actually pouts even harder.

“Everybody ready,” the director says in their earpieces, and Blaine straightens up, looking down at his knees to focus on the candidate’s voice.

“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise …_ ”

The audience is already clapping along, charmed by the candidate’s voice, and Blaine is …Yes, charmed, but more than that.

Dazzled.

Entranced.

His hand is on the buzzer before he can think the command, and he grips the armrests as the chair twirls to let him face the candidate with the crystalline voice.

“ _Blackbird,_

 _Fly.._.”

Oh.

“ _Blackbird,_

 _Fly…_ ”

Blaine is more than captivated now.

_“Into the light of a dark black night…”_

He’s seduced, and the words written at the bottom of his chair have never been so true.

Yes, whoever this man is, Blaine wants him.

In his team, in his life, whatever, he doesn’t care–well he does care, because he has never felt something so strong and so right upon watching a stranger sing and it scares him a little.

Blaine is getting dizzy with all of these emotions swirling in his mind now, and it’s not the chair’s fault.

He knows that he must have a gobsmacked look on his face, and he tries to shake it off, to look professional at least for the end of it.

Distantly, he knows that Adam and Christina both turned and are alternating between beaming at the candidate and scolding Blake for staying put.

But the song comes to an end, and the unnamed singer has a vibrant smile on his face, seemingly seeing that three judges turned for him only now.

“Well hello little bird,” Christina says with laughter in the back of her voice. “What’s your name?”

“K-Kurt,” the candidate replies, adjusting his dark waistcoat and straightening up.

God would you look at those legs.

“Welcome Kurt,” Adam says, giving Kurt a dazzling smile.

“And thank you so much for that performance,” Blaine adds, trying to catch Kurt’s eyes. “This was truly a … momentous one.”

The audience claps and cheers and someone shouts “Go, Porcelain”, whatever that means.

Blake explains why he didn’t turn, but Blaine tunes him out, focused on Kurt.

The man catches the light like a magnet, and he truly has a wonderful stage presence–maybe a little on the contained side, but with the proper coaching …

“… And now you have a decision to make,” Blake concludes, leaning back in his chair and looking at his peers with a smirk.

This is the fun part of the game, trying to take the spotlight from the others.

“Not to influence you in any way,” Blaine starts, dropping his voice to a purr, “but I was the first one to turn–I was convinced by the quality of your voice by the end of the first line … Just sayin’.”

Christina cries out in outrage and Adam starts pleading for his cause, and Kurt seems to eat it all up, letting the three of them fight for him a little.

Must feel good on the candidate’s side too, to know that three performers think you have what it takes to win.

“I know that Blaine believed in me first,” Kurt starts and Blaine’s heart crumbles into teeny, tiny pieces because he can smell a but coming.

And not the fun kind.

“…But I’m not sure I would be able to focus on anything he might say as my coach,” Kurt adds, a blush taking over his face.

“And not with me?” Adam mutters, making the audience laugh and whistle.

“Not as badly, I’m afraid,” Kurt replies with a chuckle, “and since I know that I can be the diva that will win this, who better than Christina to coach me along?”

The crowd cheers and Christina makes a little victory dance before pulling Kurt in for a hug.

And Blaine can only clap and hope that his smile is not too moronic.

—

** Week 6, Top 4 **

“Adam, can we talk?”

Adam looks up from the sheet music he has spread over his desk and smiles at Blaine.

“I’m sorry you don’t have any more artist in the competition,” he tells him but Blaine shrugs.

“Maybe I can do better the next time,” he says with a smile, and Adam reaches to energetically pat his arm.

“You’re in for the next season? Awesome!”

Blaine lets his idol hug him before clearing his throat.

“Right, you wanted to talk about something?”

“Yeah about the duets.”

Adam’s smile slowly stretches into a smirk, because now Christina owes him 20 bucks, he’s pretty sure about it. “What about them?”

Blaine seems flustered. “I know that the candidates are supposed to sing a duet with their coach, but–”

“But?”

“But I was wondering if we could … bend the rules.”

Oh, you want to bend something else little Warbler, Adam thinks and he sits back in his chair.

He has known about Blaine’s crush on the candidate ever since he managed to stole him from Christina during the Battle.

“How so?”

“Let me duet with Kurt.”

“Let you do it with Kurt?”

“Du-et, not … oh for fuck’s sake, Adam, don’t be a dick about it.”

—

Kurt is waiting by the piano for his coach to arrive to start rehearsing their Final duet, and he takes advantage of the moment of quiet to think about it all as he fiddles at the piano.

This is it.

No matter what happens, he’s in the Final Four of this season.

No matter what happens, whether he wins or Unique, Geoff or Sunshine wins, Kurt is a recognizable face now, and he’s someone on the proverbial map.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Kurt looks up so quickly that he forgets about the keys under his fingers, letting them produce a very unmelodious sound. “Blaine?”

Blaine sits down next to him on the bench, his fingers creating a little melody on the keys, seemingly unaware that Kurt is having a heart attack.

“What–what are you doing here?” Kurt manages to ask without turning to red–here’s to hope …

“I made a deal with Adam.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“He agreed on letting me take his place to sing the final duet with you in exchange of me wearing my old Maroon 5 shirt for the recording of the finale.”

Kurt lets out a snort before recovering. “And you agreed to that deal?”

“Yes.”

“Because … you wanted to sing a duet with me?”

Blaine takes a deep breath, and lets it out, fingers hovering over the keys. “Yes.”

Kurt doesn’t say a word, wrapping his mind around it. “Why did you want to duet with me?” he finally asks, and Blaine looks up from the piano to look at him.

And really, Kurt doesn’t need Blaine to say it aloud, because it’s all here in the depth of his eyes.

But he kind of wants him to anyway.

“Ever since you opened your mouth, all those weeks ago,” Blaine starts, hands closing and relaxing, “I … have been drawn to you. and as the show comes to a close, I needed whatever I could get to spend more time with you.”

Kurt thinks that his heart is trying to break his ribcage.

“Now, I know that coaches and candidates dating is frowned upon,” Blaine continues, his hand slowly moving towards Kurt’s, “but when the whole thing is over, maybe we–”

“Yes.”

“–could, oh. Alright then,” Blaine says with a blinding smile, his hand closing around Kurt’s. “Now about that duet …”

—

_“Somebody misses you when you’re away”_

**“Somebody misses you baby”**

_“They wanna wake up with you everyday”_

**“They wanna wake up with you”**

_“Somebody wants to hear you say”_

**“Oh they want you to say**

**_Ooh somebody loves you_ **

**_Ooh somebody loves you …_** ”

The audience is giving them a standing ovation, but all Blaine can see is Kurt’s smile, his flushed face and his eyes, so dark under the lights.

This was probably the lewdest performance he has ever did on the show, but it’s worth it for that look on Kurt’s face.

“I’m not sure it was a good idea to let them go before you and Unique, Adam,” Blake says, chortling in his chair as he keeps on clapping.

“Yeah, I might have overlooked a few things,” Adam admits, leaning his chin on his fist, looking thoughtful and regretful.

“Like the fact that their voices together sound like a choir of angels?” Christina asks, and the audience shouts its approval of her choice of words.

Blaine takes advantage of the mess going on to put an arm around Kurt’s waist for a quick hug, and if he leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder a bit too close, a bit too long, well then, you know, the vicissitudes of live shows.

—

** Three months after the finale **

“ _The unfortunate runner-up of this year’s “The Voice” might not be so unfortunate after all. Kurt Hummel, 26, has charmed the nation with his unique voice and his range–and his amazing fashion sense–, only to lose on the last step, the victor of the TV Shows being Unique Adams and her amazing stage presence._

_Already booked for Beyonce’s grand European tour, the winner said in an interview following her victory that she knew that her opponent and friend would have a similar success once the spotlights would turn off._

_Well, Ms. Adams seems to have divination powers, in addition to her impressive vocal chords, because Dalton Records announced today the signature of a deal with Mr. Hummel, and we are looking forward any album the young man will give to us._

_Meanwhile, he doesn’t seem to be left idle, as many a reporter in town have been able to see him chatting and laughing and, well, not-our-business’ing with the Dapper Singer that has contributed to the return of bow ties and chivalry._

_Blaine Anderson, 25, already has a Grammy for his album of covers which included one original song as a bonus track._

_And if the rumors are to be believed, he might add something very shiny to his attire very soon …”_


End file.
